


Fuck work

by pyroskin (caliente)



Category: VIXX
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Chokers, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, neck kink, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliente/pseuds/pyroskin
Summary: Wonshik is at the office when he gets a text from Jaehwan.or: Jaehwan gets horny, buys a choker and sexts Wonshik while he's at work.





	Fuck work

Wonshik takes another gulp of his coffee, which has already gone cold. He inhales deeply and lets out a sigh, tugging at his necktie to loosen it and rolls his white long sleeves up to his forearms before bracing his elbows on his desk. He massages at his temples (holding on to a slight glimmer of hope that doing so would stimulate his brain into an epiphany, so he can finally crack the damn bug that was stopping him from finishing up this programme). 

A long string of code on his monitor screen stares back at him miserably. His monitor is crowded by files and stray paper, and they are all boxed in by two cold looking panels that formed his office cubicle. Wonshik wants to go home and escape this mess of a workplace. He glanced at his watch, and didn't bother holding back a groan when he saw that the time was 3.00pm. There was still a good three hours to go before he could leave.

Wonshik stroked his hair back and readjusts his glasses. He glanced around him out of sheer boredom. At the next cubicle, his colleague was a perfect picture of a model employee; his desk pristine and organised, while he typed tirelessly, showing no sign of fatigue. Wonshik didn't understand how that was possible. 

Wonshik turns back to his desk, and looks at his watch again. It's a silver Rolex; its surfaces still shining like a mirror thanks to his intricate care and maintenance. It was a gift from his lover, Jaehwan, on their anniversary a couple of years ago. A warm smile makes its way onto Wonshik's face. 

Jaehwan kept Wonshik going. Just his smile could lift Wonshik's weary spirit up from rock bottom. His eyes always turned into crescents, his thick lips giving way to a toothy grin that always tugged at Wonshik's heart. Moreover, Jaehwan always encouraged Wonshik; Made him feel like he was good enough, when he always told himself otherwise.

This was usually through surprise backhugs, or a shower of pecks on his cheek, or even just an outburst burst of cute, excited remarks about Wonshik, where Jaehwan would ramble in his usual light airy voice and flail his hands about to illustrate his words as if he felt his voice wasn't expressive enough.

On other nights, this would be through a breathless kiss, a more forceful tug on Wonshik's bottom lip through Jaehwan's teeth, hands carding through his hair, gripping hard like his greatest fear was losing him.

Wonshik was jolted by the loud buzz from his phone against the wooden top of his desk. He took his phone and saw that there was a notification from a contact name consisting of just a string of heart and peach emojis.

"Jaehwan?" Wonshik whispered, curious at the random message. Jaehwan was at work at around this time too, and both of them were used to not texting each other until they got out of it.

Wonshik unlocks his phone.

  
Its an image of Jaehwan's neck. He's wearing a choker; a leather strap connected by an inch of metal chain bearing at the front of his Adam's apple. The choker was snug around his neck, barely hiding the faint purple shade near the front where Wonshik remembers having left a mark there a few nights ago. Jaehwan's lips were in a slight smirk at the top of the picture, with the rest of his face cut off. Seems like he got home early; he was lying on their bed, his shoulders were bare, his collarbones peeking at the bottom edge of the photo.

Another message comes in.

_"How would you like it if you could hold me by this when we fuck?"_

Wonshik's breath hitches in his throat. Stiffly, he tried to tilt his phone screen away from the exterior of the cubicle even though no one was looking his way. He looks at the image again, observing Jaehwan's skin under the choker. The mental image flashes for a moment; Wonshik fucking Jaehwan's trembling, sweaty body, grabbing the leather from behind and making Jaehwan gasp with his swollen lips agape and back arched --

A colleague strides past Wonshik's cubicle to get coffee and chimes a casual greeting to him, to which Wonshik flinches harder than he should have, clutching hard at his phone. The colleague, thankfully, didn't notice and continues walking to the pantry, while Wonshik tries to allow his heart a few moments to stop racing so he could breathe normally.

_Babe, I'm in the office, I can't do this now, you know I can't._

Wonshik hastily sends it, but feels a slight wince, and hopes Jaehwan isn't hurt or discouraged because firstly, Jaehwan had just been the source of his happy thoughts moments before the message, and secondly,  _fuck_ , _yes_ he would really love holding Jaehwan by that choker.

He restlessly taps his fingers on the desk, hoping Jaehwan would reply. His mind was completely oblivious to the monitor screen he concentrated so hard on earlier, which had already transitioned to a screen saver animation.

Wonshik grabs at his phone the instant he hears the buzz.

_"Its an easy question, Wonshik. Answer it."_

Wonshik has to shift himself in his seat. _Yes, I like it, its pretty,_ he replied, typing with his phone close to his face, palms half sheltering the sides of the screen.

Jaehwan replies almost immediately.

_"I knew you'd like it. Every time you fuck me, I'd feel your hand wrapping around my throat. Even when I'm on my knees, working my lips on your cock, you'd tilt my chin up, so you can see my filthy neck."_

Wonshik's breaths are getting shallow, his body reacting to every word. Jaehwan was right. Something about feeling Jaehwan's pulse, feeling the shuddery breaths he took with Wonshik inside him, seeing the sweat beading on his skin and droplets of it rolling down his neck as his lips, slick and hot, remained tightly around his cock while he tried to breathe -- 

Wonshik is dazed, while reading the next message. He didn't even notice the phone buzzing in his hand this time.

_"I take note of them, Wonshik. Every little thing that makes you twitch. When I gag on your nice, thick cock, I feel your cock pulse hard against my throat. I feel you coming apart when you work your lips on my neck, leaving marks on my jaw, down to my collarbone, and I want more of them, Wonshik, I want more, on my neck, my body, the inside of my thighs"_

_"I want you to pull me by this choker, while you fuck me, nice and thoroughly, the chain will leave another mark, and you'll feel every breath I take, every scream you coax with your cock inside me."_

_"I need you to fuck me nice and hard, I want you to make me scream again. I'm so hard, Wonshik, I'm leaking"_

_"n_ _eed you to take care ofm e"_

"Fuck," Wonshik chokes out in a silent grunt, fingernails turning white from how hard he gripped his phone. The tent in Wonshik's pants is painfully obvious, and tight. He sees it; Jaehwan at home, writhing in bed, losing his focus in his texts, touching himself to thoughts of being fucked by Wonshik. Wonshik swallows and tries to compose himself. It's 3.18pm, and Wonshik wants to curse out loud.

He types a message hastily, thumbs shaking. _Baby, you can be a good boy for me, right? Don't touch yourself, and wait till I'm out. I'll fuck you nice, I'll grab your pretty choker, I'll fuck you so hard you scream. You just have to be good and wait._

Wonshik sends the message and clutches the phone in his fists. He unbuttons his collar to breathe; he can't believe he's  _this_ affected by a few messages. But this is Jaehwan, telling Wonshik he's _studied_ what makes him snap, _begging_ him to fuck him. Wonshik lets out a shaky breath, and tries to suppress any more thoughts that might send more pulses to his already stiff cock.

He peers at his phone and sees that Jaehwan has replied.

_"Can't. Wonshik I need you now."_

Jaehwan sends a video clip following that message. Wonshik stares at his phone intently, feeling his body tense. He gets up from his chair clumsily and basically scurries to the washroom in a hurried stumble, and Wonshik's never been more thankful for how oblivious his colleagues were.

The washroom is empty, thankfully. He locks himself in a cubicle and plays the video, and the sight makes him gasp sharply, his fingers gripping harder at his phone.

Jaehwan is holding his phone up facing himself, and its obvious he's in nothing but the choker and the silk pink robe Wonshik got for him weeks ago. He's lying on the bed, robe undone, baring his chest. His cheeks are flushed, hair in damp locks around his forehead, as he looks into the camera. He flashes a weak smile and lets out a breathless chuckle, before his lips form into that slight smirk, and Wonshik literally feels his heart drumming in his chest and in his ears. Jaehwan tilts the camera down to show his lower body, lying atop the open pink silk robe, legs spread, and revealing his other hand, working two fingers in and out of himself in hurried desperate strokes. His cock is upright, swollen and leaking, and he wasn't touching it, apart from the silk of his sleeve grazing it accidentally while he prepped himself.

Jaehwan then added another finger and very audibly gasps sharply into the phone he held. Wonshik's eyes screw shut for that second, but in his mind he knows Jaehwan planned this, he knows how effective those gasps are at making Wonshik fall apart.

"Ah- fuck- Wonshik, I need you, please" Wonshik just hears Jaehwan's airy voice, as the view of the video is fixed on Jaehwan's hand pumping in and out of himself, his cock hard, and abs tensing.

The soft high-pitch cry Jaehwan lets out in the end does it. 

 _Fuck work_ , Wonshik mutters.

_Baby, I'm coming home. But you cannot touch yourself, and you cannot pump your ass either. You will stay on the bed, robe tied, waiting for me. You've already been bad forcing me to come here, so don't make me punish you more, baby._

After sending the message, Wonshik walks out of the washroom and thinks of a bullshit excuse to throw at his boss.

 

 

\------

 

 

Wonshik reaches home in fifteen minutes.

He throws his jacket on a chair right as he enters through the door and walks straight to their bedroom, and there his lover was, lying on the bed, having obediently done up his robe again and waiting for him. As soon as he heard Wonshik, Jaehwan sat up, and Wonshik saw how damp his forehead and neck already were from sweat. There was a glint in Jaehwan's eyes as he met his gaze, almost like excited anticipation at the sight of Wonshik, hot and heavy and visibly frustrated.

"You couldn't wait, huh?" Wonshik said, almost like a low growl, as he paces forward towards Jaehwan sitting on the edge of their bed. Jaehwan looked deceivingly soft and innocent, swallowed up in his pink silk robe. "Such a little slut, you wanted my cock and you demanded it, couldn't take 'later' for an answer." Wonshik continued, now very close to Jaehwan, towering over him. Jaehwan just remained where he was, his head tilting up to peer at Wonshik, lips slightly pursed that hinted a mixture of guilt and pleasure. His fingertips peeked out of his silk robe sleeves as his hands remained on the bed by his sides.

"I'm _your_ slut." Jaehwan says, in an twisted, airy innocent tone, eyes wide; He was obviously looking forward to his punishment, a rough fuck, and Wonshik felt his breath hitch.

"Get up." Wonshik commands in his low voice, and Jaehwan gets up immediately in one smooth movement. Their bodies are so close, almost flushed, but not touching yet. Jaehwan's face now meets Wonshik, though he's still a little shorter, but Wonshik can feel the heat of Jaehwan's breath against his lips and chin.

Wonshik reaches out his hand to cup Jaehwan's face, before placing a light, chaste kiss on his lips. Jaehwan wasn't expecting that, but he melted into it anyway. Wonshik took his lips gently, in a smooth rhythm, and when Jaehwan wanted to rush and deepen it, Wonshik kept at the pace, kissing him slowly still.

This was an edge Wonshik had over Jaehwan. The way his lips slid across Jaehwan's so smoothly, the way he always used teasing touches of his tongue against Jaehwan's, the way he sets a rhythm where they breathe into each other; and the way his hand molds to Jaehwan's face, thumb propping Jaehwan's chin up to Wonshik's lips, the rest of his fingers warmly encapsulating his jawline, fingertips gripping at his nape. It makes Jaehwan completely under his control, makes him want more.

Jaehwan brings his hands up to pull Wonshik closer, to flush his chest against his, to tug at his hair -- but before he could do so, Wonshik pulls away, hands still holding Jaehwan's face to stare into his eyes. Jaehwan is gasping for breath, breathing heavily, and his lips are swollen. 

"I didn't say you could do anything yet." Wonshik says softly, yet his voice is clear and stable. "Only when I give you permission to touch me, then you can touch me."

Jaehwan pouts ever so slightly, before his hands lower to fall by his sides. Wonshik's lips form an imperceptible smile.

Wonshik takes a step back and tugs sharply at his necktie to undo it and fling it aside, before working the button of his white dress shirt open, slowly, _very_ slowly, one by one from the collar down. This was a show, and Jaehwan was left to stand still, as his eyes trailed Wonshik's hands intensely, mouth slightly agape. Slowly, Wonshik's shirt opened up, revealing his collarbone tattoo, then the tan skin of his chest, then the sculpted bumps of his abs and his lats, over which there was another tattoo of an angel. And Wonshik knew how much this got to Jaehwan, his mouth curving up in another smirk as he sees Jaehwan unconsciously darting his tongue out to lick his own lips.

Wonshik leaves the rest of the buttons done, so only his chest and a peek of his abs are revealed in his gaping white shirt. Jaehwan squirms and almost reaches out to undo the rest of his shirt, but Wonshik firmly takes his wrists as a reminder. Jaehwan submitted, and his hands returned to where they were.

Wonshik then takes a step closer to Jaehwan.

"My cockslut wore his silk robe." Wonshik utters every syllable clearly. "He knows he looks all soft, cute, and vulnerable --" Wonshik tugs at the knot of the sash keeping Jaehwan's silk robe together. In this single swift movement, the knot was undone, and the silk gracefully falls to hang on the edges of Jaehwan's shoulders, revealing Jaehwan's body, tense and sweaty, and his cock, harder than ever.

"-- when he's just really horny, and hungry for my cock." Wonshik says in a strong low voice, and Jaehwan whines slightly as the silk slides across his cock in the movement. "So horny and dirty, he'd work himself open, and film it for me, even when he knew I'm occupied elsewhere," Wonshik reaches his hands to touch Jaehwan's chest, eyes fixed on him. His hand glides across his chest up to his shoulders, softly, slowly, and Jaehwan's eyes flutter shut as he lets out a breathy sigh. Wonshik's fingers lightly shift the silk off his shoulders, and watches it fall to the ground into a shimmery lump. Now Jaehwan was naked, with the choker on his neck, and Wonshik was still fully clothed, shirt just open halfway, his watch still on his wrist. Something about this sent a shiver down Jaehwan's spine, Wonshik was in total control, while he was just this naked, sensitive mess in his arms.

Quite suddenly, Wonshik reached at Jaehwan's nape and gave a little tug at Jaehwan's choker, causing Jaehwan to tilt his head back, eyes shut as he let out a sharp gasp. "Ah," Jaehwan unconsciously moaned as the chain of the choker pressed into the skin on his throat.

Wonshik's gaze was intense, and as Jaehwan's eyes opened slightly to meet it with a half-lidded glance, Jaehwan felt his cock twitch again.   
  
"My cockslut _yearned_  to be fucked hard and thoroughly, to the point he'd get himself prepared with a choker," Wonshik continues, hand still clutching the choker and holding Jaehwan's head back, baring his throat, "and begged me to suck on his pretty neck to leaves marks for him to jack off to, all over again." Wonshik said, in a smooth voice, almost as if he was reciting some sexual poem. Jaehwan just whined softly and helplessly.

Wonshik pushes Jaehwan, and he falls onto the bed behind him with a bounce, letting out a small sound of surprise. Wonshik climbs onto the bed, hovering above Jaehwan, and without any hestitation dives his face right into Jaehwan's neck, kissing furiously at the skin under his jaw, near the bottom on his ear shell, his breath hot and his tongue leaving wet trails. Jaehwan just gasped at Wonshik's every move, little breathy "ah"s leaving his lips as Wonshik kisses hard and begins sucking at his skin.

Wonshik pauses just to tug the choker lightly with his teeth, and Jaehwan moans at the feeling. He continues to kiss desperately and suck hard at the spot that makes Jaehwan writhe and moan shamelessly, the sensitive skin below his jawline near the bottom of his ear. Jaehwan doesn't hold back and the desperate whines leave his mouth, each of which just drives Wonshik to kiss harder. Jaehwan's hands are gripping at the sheets, his legs shifting desperately, his cock still hard and untouched. Jaehwan loses control for a moment and tries to pull Wonshik down, tries to get some friction against Wonshik's crotch; his hand comes up and claws at Wonshik's back, dragging as his fingernails scratched lines down his back. Wonshik's kissing pauses for a moment as he lets out a shaky gasp, and Jaehwan feels a shiver down his own spine at how affected Wonshik is.

Wonshik gathers all his strength to pull Jaehwan's wrist back down to the bed, firmly pinning it there for a few moments and growling. With one hand, he reached down and hurriedly undid his belt and pulled down pants and boxers down, his cock springing up, hard and swollen. Jaehwan instinctively sits up, lips opening, with a soft, pleading whine as he stares at Wonshik's cock.

Wonshik lets out a chuckle. "That desperate to get your pretty lips on my cock?" He got up from the bed and stood with one hand on his hip and the other beckoning Jaehwan over.

"On your knees." Wonshik says, voice husky. And Jaehwan obeys instantly.

Jaehwan gets off the bed and kneels eagerly. Wonshik almost lost it at how Jaehwan was always cock-hungry, how much he loved sucking Wonshik off, how his lips almost always chased his cock once Wonshik undid his pants. He had to give it to him though, Jaehwan was _fucking good at it_.

Jaehwan's hands rested on his thighs as he leaned forward, swollen, glistening mouth opening slowly to kiss at the head. Wonshik hissed and threw his head back, chest rising from taking a deep breath. Jaehwan slowly worked himself deeper, shifting his mouth lower and lower down his cock, rubbing his tongue at the base, with his eyes fixated on Wonshik. "Fuck, Jaehwan, _yes_ ," Wonshik moaned, which broke into a whine as Jaehwan moved all the way down, his lips reaching the base and Wonshik's cock hitting the back of his throat. Jaehwan hums, and swallows, and sees Wonshik screwing his eyes shut and letting out a cry. Jaehwan pulls away for air, and after a breath or two, Wonshik's hand grips Jaehwan's neck and sinks him back down on his cock in a quick motion.

Jaehwan makes a surprised noise, and when his cock his his throat suddenly, he gagged, and heard Wonshik's breaths become shuddery. "Wanted this, didn't you," Wonshik says breathlessly, his head still leaned back, eyes shut. "You wanted so badly to choke on my cock."

Again, Wonshik pulls Jaehwan's head off, till his cock rested on Jaehwan's shining lower lip, and forces his head back down for him to gag again. Jaehwan moans intermittently, feels the tension in his throat, feels Wonshik's cock twitching in his mouth. Jaehwan sneakily slides his hand to touch his own cock but Wonshik sees it, and shoots a glare through his glazed eyes. Jaehwan obediently snatches his hand back to his side, his eyes peering up into Wonshik's.

Wonshik pulls Jaehwan off, and keep his grip tight around his nape and hair. Jaehwan is breathing heavily, catching his breath, and his lips are so wet with spit and precum, some of it dribbling down his chin. Wonshik's fingers trace along his jaw and down his neck, pulling at the choker when they reached it. 

"Up."

Jaehwan immediately gets up, though a little more shaky this time, his cock painfully hard. Wonshik grabs hold of Jaehwan and turns him around, bending him over the bed firmly. Jaehwan braces himself on his elbows, breathing heavily in anticipation, perking his ass up just a little at Wonshik. Wonshik's hand slides down Jaehwan's back and rest at his waist, before he pushes his cock into Jaehwan's ass in a smooth fast stroke, and Jaehwan lets out a cry.

" _Ah,_ Wonshik,  _yes, yes, yes--"_ Jaehwan is almost yelling, bucking his ass back onto Wonshik's cock. 

Wonshik's hand on Jaehwan's waist grips tighter and holds him in place. "Only I move. I know you want this bad, but I decide how you're getting it."

Jaehwan whines in protest, and simply writhes and shivers as Wonshik moves out, till his just the head of his cock is in Jaehwan, before snapping his hips forward quickly, fucking Jaehwan as deep as he could. Jaehwan screamed, feeling Wonshik hit his prostate, and whined again, wanting Wonshik to repeat the motion. Wonshik stayed still.

"Such a cockslut, you can't even take it slow." Wonshik said, and Jaehwan moaned. 

"Ah, Wonshik, please, just fuck me, fast, rough, take me, please --" Jaehwan whines, almost incomprehensible at the end of his sentence.

Wonshik simply chuckles, while panting himself, reaching a hand forward to grab at the choker. Jaehwan lets out a choked moan.

"You'll take what I give you." Wonshik says firmly.

His hips snap back into Jaehwan again, and Jaehwan lets out another whine. Wonshik builds an excruciatingly slow rhythm, pulling out and fucking Jaehwan hard, with each time Wonshik hits his prostate being punctuated with Jaehwan's breathy scream, and whiney gasps as Wonshik drags out the stroke again. Wonshik's hand is around Jaehwan's throat, and he can feel the air he breathes, the shakiness of his gasps, the tension as he screams and swallows.

Jaehwan feels his head getting lighter as he's losing control. His hand grabs at Wonshik's fingers on his neck.

"Wonshik, I can't, I'm gonna cum," Jaehwan chokes out in ragged cries. Wonshik continues fucking him in the slow hard rhythm, and Jaehwan arches his back as he feels himself tense. Wonshik bucks his hips forward, hitting his prostate again which triggers Jaehwan to scream and cum in spurts onto the bedsheet.

"Hmm." Wonshik hums, and Jaehwan knows he isn't done, as he tried to catch his breath and think clearly again after his mind was clouded by his orgasm. "I haven't cum yet, baby."

He pulls out of Jaehwan, and Jaehwan flips over onto his back. Jaehwan's eyes meet Wonshik's, and the intensity of his gaze almost makes him semi-hard again. Jaehwan's wet, sparse bangs hang over his hooded eyes, and Wonshik thinks Jaehwan looks so pretty like this.

Wonshik climbs onto the bed next to Jaehwan, before lifting him up by the waist. Jaehwan lets out a soft noise, and realises Wonshik is making him straddle him and positioning Jaehwan over his cock. 

"You can do this, can't you, baby?" Wonshik says endearingly. "You can help make me cum? You know you're good at it, with that nice tight ass of yours. Show me? Show me how much you love me, how much you love this cock. I want you to fuck yourself on me." Wonshik said in a firm voice, eyes fixed on Jaehwan, and Jaehwan feels his cock twitch again.

Jaehwan places his hands on Wonshik's chest through the opening of his shirt, and shakily sinks himself down onto Wonshik's cock. The sensitivity makes Jaehwan clench around him, and Wonshik gasps sharply. Jaehwan lifts himself up and back down, feeling Wonshik's thick, pulsing cock against his prostate again. "Ah,  _fuck_ ," Jaehwan gasped, feeling his cock getting hard again, slowly. Wonshik's hands lightly hold onto Jaehwan's hips, and the watch on his left wrist rocks about in the movement. Jaehwan builds up the pace while letting out a whine, bouncing more desperately onto Wonshik, feeling the burn in his abs. 

"Fuck, baby, yes, like that." Wonshik grunts. He sees Jaehwan's forehead glistening with sweat, his sparse bangs sticking to his forehead and eyebrows hanging over his hooded eyes. Jaehwan whines from the fatigue and resorts to circling about on his hips instead, and _oh_ , it felt good, and Jaehwan's lips fell apart in a loud gasp.

Wonshik's breathing got more and more laboured, as his hand grazed up Jaehwan's chest. Jaehwan whined at the contact, before Wonshik's hand snaked up to Jaehwan's choker again. Jaehwan moaned and brought his hand up, pressing Wonshik's palm against his neck. 

" _Fuck,_ " Wonshik choked out. Keeping his hands on Jaehwan's neck and hip, he lifts himself up and pushes Jaehwan down beside him on the bed. Now Jaehwan was whining, lying on the bed facing up as Wonshik hovered over him. Mercilessly, Wonshik fucks Jaehwan with rapid, deep strokes, and Jaehwan screams and gasps in shuddery intervals. His choker is rocking back and forth on his neck from the motion, and Wonshik presses his face to Jaehwan's neck, kissing him again as he thrusts faster and harder into him. 

"My god, baby, you're so good, so pretty," Wonshik moans into Jaehwan's ear, and Jaehwan responds with feathery moans. Jaehwan brings his hands back up to claw at Wonshik's back again, which makes Wonshik lose his rhythm and let out a breathy moan. Wonshik reaches to Jaehwan's cock, already fully hard, and pumps languidly, which coaxes loud cries from Jaehwan, before he tenses up and cums again onto Wonshik's shirt in a breathless scream. Jaehwan clenches around Wonshik's cock, and Wonshik cums with a loud groan as Jaehwan caresses his hair. Wonshik continues pumping into Jaehwan before he finally falls against Jaehwan's body, head still buried in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like this for a while, panting, hands carding through each other's hair, soft, blissed out kisses pressed against skin. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at work." Jaehwan said softly, and Wonshik broke his kiss at Jaehwan's neck to chuckle. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm thinking of making a collection of these. but hard raken content is important and there isn't enough of it.  
> anyway, hope this wasn't too bad because i wrote it at 3am, i proof-read but i'm fucking tired lmao but yes i'm working on improving myself i really hope you enjoyed it nevertheless
> 
> pls leave comments i'm a lonely soul


End file.
